Ancient Rituals
by ireallyamtellingthetruth
Summary: I never thought this would be how I got married. Turns out, I was destined to get accidentally married off to my mortal enemy in Charms class. I didn't think it could get much worse. Of course, it was only then the bumbling idiot of a teacher decided to tell us that the marriage bond was permanent.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone who has taken the time to read this. I am truly grateful, feel free to by yourself some chocolate anytime. This story is sort of still in the making, but I just wanted to get the first chapter up, you know, to see whether you guys like it or not. Hehe, hopefully you do. Hopefully. Anyways, this is an AlbusxOC story, feel free to Review, and favourite, and follow, and anything else that might make me happy…. Besides copying. Please don't copy this story, I tried really hard for this one ^.^

I actually tried for once in my life. But please, enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the series…. I only own Ashton and any other characters you don't recognise. J. K. ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER.

* * *

**Ancient Rituals**

**Chapter One**

**Why All-Nighters Are a Stupid Idea**

I jerk awake, for the fifth time today. Luckily this time I had only just barely nodded off. I slump in my seat, head resting on my hand as I struggle to listen to what Mr. Kadophalus is saying. Maybe having an all-nighter last night wasn't the best idea.

"… _this_ particular ritual, was the one most commonly used to bond two people's souls together permanently. It is completely binding, and…"

Despite my efforts, I find my eyelids drooping once more. I blink furiously, but even that does not help the dull burn behind my eyes. Slowly, I zone out once more, sleep inching closer and closer with each second. I am almost completely asl—

"Miss Hale! I apologise for being so completely uninteresting that you decide to fall asleep!"

I jump about a foot off of my seat. I look, wide-eyed, up at the glowering teacher. I rub the back of my neck. "Sorry?" even the word sounds sleepy as it comes from my mouth.

"Seeing as my current techniques bore you how would you like to come up front and we can try a new tactic?" Mr. Kadophalus scowls at me. He really doesn't seem to like me right now. Maybe he is offended that I started to fall asleep in his class?

I squirm in my seat, shaking my head frantically. "I don't think that's necessary—"

"On the contrary, Miss Hale, I think it is." He scowls at me some more, his voice an octave higher from his anger. It would be funny if I wasn't the one he's mad at. "Now come up the front so we can demonstrate to the class how this ritual would go."

I gulp, rising from my seat with as much dignity as I can muster and walking as gracefully as I can up to the front in my half-asleep mindset. I stumble only once, and even that was only slightly. I finally reach beside Mr. Kadophalus, who is about three inches shorter than me, and sort of just stand there awkwardly for a moment.

"Ah, and now for one more person to demonstrate…" Mr. Kadophalus mutters. I survey the class and see Kellan Curtis almost jumping out of his seat with barely contained eagerness as he waves his arm about frantically, desperately wanting to be chosen. I pray, and pray to my lucky stars that Mr. Kadophalus will have some sense and not choose him. Oh Merlin, please have mercy on me.

"Ah, Mr Potter, seeing as you find this so funny, why don't you come up here and join Miss Hale in demonstrating how this ritual would go?"

That is _not_ what I call mercy.

In this moment, all hope I ever had of living this down flies out the window. I can already feel the glares of the members of the Potter fanclub in this class on me. My eyes are wide in disbelief as Albus Potter suddenly stops laughing to his friend Scorpius Malfoy and freezes. He stares at Mr. Kadophalus in shock, mouth gaping. It's quite funny, really. But then again, I can't really say anything; I can only imagine what I looked like when Kadophalus told me to get up.

I flush at the thought. Noooo, that really wouldn't have been an attractive look on me.

"Well, come _on_ Mr Potter. We don't have all day now." Kadophalus scowls.

Potter rises slowly from his seat and trudges sulkily up to the front of the classroom, glaring at me as though this is my fault. Which it kind of is, but nevertheless I glare right back at him, albeit probably looking half-asleep while doing so.

Once Potter is right next to me, Kadophalus grins like a child on Christmas. Damn him.

"Now, the ceremony would start by the Groom bowing to the Bride. Mr Potter, if you will."

Potter splutters, already quite big emerald eyes widening to the size of plates. "W-what?!"

"You heard me." Kadophalus scowls once more. If he isn't careful, his face is going to stay like that one day, and then he'll have _no_ chance of getting a girlfriend. "Bow!" he says, whacking Potter on the back of his head with his wand. I smother a giggle, covering my mouth with my hand. I am slightly more awake now. I can't miss this, I _won't_ miss this. Not in a million years.

Grumbling, Potter bows lowly. I smirk in satisfaction; this is such good blackmail material.

"And now the bride, you, Miss Hale, would take the Groom's hand and curtsey."

I stare at Kadophalus in absolute horror, jaw dropping to the floor. "What?! No way!"

Kadophalus' grey eyes flash dangerously. "Take his hand and _curtsey,_ Miss Hale."

I shoot him a sharp glare, grumbling to myself as I take Potter's outstretched hand and, ignoring his irritating smirk, curtsey. I rise, heat flooding my cheeks in embarrassment from the giggles and muttering from the rest of the class, and go to drop Potter's hand.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, Miss Hale! The hands would stay linked throughout the whole ceremony." Kadophalus looks like he is taking way too much joy in my pain.

I scowl at my hand, promising myself I will wash it vigorously later. Kadophalus grins widely. "And now, the wizard saying the vows, i.e. me, would wave his wand like this"—he waves his wand in the shape of a figure eight—"and say the words, _Alligant__animas__in aeternum__cum__iam__."_

I don't know whether I imagine it or not, but I think I see a small flash of white erupt from Kadophalus's wand. A small knot of dread forms in my stomach but I brush it off, telling myself I just imagined it.

"Then you turn to face each other and grasp both of your hands—_do it, you two._" Potter and I grudgingly turn and grasp both of our hands together. Our grip is tight, trying to hurt the other. I would dig my nails in, but I had taken the liberty this morning to file them down as I kept scratching myself accidentally with them. I force myself not to wince, and instead bite my lip slightly while still glaring; Potter has a strong grip— I can't feel the tips of my fingers.

"And then I would say these words, just to make it final: _Animas vestras nunc sunt unum_._"_

I barely have time to sneer at Potter; there is a blinding flash of white. An almost searing tingling sensation on my left hand (second little finger, to be precise) that is so pleasant it's borderline painful. Potter's hands tear away from mine. I'm blinded temporarily, and feel myself falling through the air briefly before blacking out completely.

Well, shit.

What feels like hours later, the darkness starts to clear away, flinging me back into the realm of the living. This is unfortunate, as I was enjoying the solitude of absolute _silence_. Once I come to, the noise that fills my ears is anything but. Loud, high ringing echoes around in my head, blocking out all other noises and making my ears hurt. I wince, braving an attempt to sit up. My head spins dizzily, and I almost fall back down again, only saved by my shaky arms as I lean on my elbows.

I shake my head in an effort to clear it of the ringing, the dizziness, and soon it all fades. My senses return, and along with them so does the sudden realisation that I am on the floor in my Charms classroom, with tons of people crowding around me.

They all fluster about, some hysterical, some calm, and others looking highly amused. I scowl at those ones. This is why I hate people.

I groan suddenly, the sunlight streaming through the windows too much as someone move out of the way of blocking it, and bring my arm up to shield my face. "It fucking _burns_." I groan, suddenly knowing exactly how vampires feel.

"Oh my Merlin, oh my _Merlin_! Ashy-baby, are you okay?!" Kellan suddenly bursts though the group of people, and seeing as he is only just doing this now, I come to the conclusion that I had probably only been knocked out for a few seconds. Rather than hours. Damn, that's a fuck up in the schedule of my day.

"Get _away_." I growl at him, but he is undeterred. With a single-mindedness I have come to despise, Kellan scoops me up into his arms (which, by the way, is _extremely degrading_. Who does he think he is?!) and starts power-walking to the door.

"Mr. Curtis! _Mr. Curtis! _Come back here with Miss Ha- Ha—Miss Ha… Miss Ashton at once!" Kadophalus sputters, wide-eyed as he struggles to say my last name. The look on his face is strange, like he tried really hard to say my surname but it just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

Kellan doesn't falter in his trip to the door, accidentally banging my legs on a desk in his hurrry. I try to struggle, hissing, "Put me down, _now_!"

But the boy is the best of the best at blocking out unwanted opinions and therefore I go ignored. I can't seem to gather enough strength to wriggle out of his grip, but something strange happens. Every single time his skin brushes against mine (which is way too often for my liking), a large wave of revulsion and nausea washes over me. By the time we are halfway down the corridor from the Charms classroom, I feel thoroughly sick and likely to throw up at any second.

"Kellan," I groan out. "Kellan, put me down."

He shakes his head stubbornly. "No, Ashy-baby, you need medical attention. You are wounded!"

"_Put me down. Now."_

"No—"

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN I AM GOING TO FUCKING UPCHUCK ON YOU, YOU DICK!" I yell, pushing myself out of his arms and onto the cool stone floor. A shudder tremors over my body in revolt. I rest my flushed cheek against the cool, smooth stone worn down by millions of students. My head throbs and my stomach churns dangerously, but with each roil it lessens slightly in intensity now that I am no longer touching Kellan.

I groan, completely ignoring the rave Kellan is going on. Why did I feel like vomiting, _literally_, whenever Kellan's skin so much as brushed up against mine? Usually he just really annoyed me, more often than not to the point where I threatened to hex his balls off. But this? I have never ever actually felt _nauseous_ when he touched me, despite the fact I experience an intense desire to remove any body part of his that so much as comes near me.

"Mr. Potter! _Mr. Potter get back here right now!" _I faintly register Kadophalus yelling in the back of my mind, my current thought process preoccupied with just how good the cool floor feels against my heated skin.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" is all I hear before I am yanked up (quite violently, might I add. Honestly, what the hell?! I'm not a rag doll!).

I stumble woozily, eyes finally focusing in on a certain raven-haired, _seething_ Potter. His bright, deep emerald eyes are alight with anger as he grips my shoulders. "What the hell?! What the fuck was that?!" he yells furiously, but through all the anger I can see he feels sick too. It's in the way he's standing, his legs and arms shaking slightly and the way he is caved inward slightly, shoulders curved in.

But I don't have any time to feel even the most remote morsel of sympathy for him, I am too angry. Angry that he dare accuse me in front of all these people, when it was most likely all bloody him. My blood boils as my pride whimpers for a second.

"I didn't do ANYTHING!" I yell right back, glaring heatedly at him and meeting his enraged gaze head-on. "If anyone did, IT WAS YOU!"

"_I DID NO-FUCKING-THING AT ALL!" _Potter seethes, his male ego obviously not taking my accusation of him in front of all these people all too well. "I _KNOW_ IT WAS YOU!"

"IT FUCKING WASN'T!" I shout furiously, gripping his shoulders as he is mine and digging my fingers in. He takes no notice, either that or he is made of fucking stone. I mean, Jesus Christ, whose shoulders are this hard, legally?!

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO INCLUDE MYSELF IN SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! I FEEL LIKE THERE IS A FUCKING WHIRLPOOL IN MY STOMACH!"

Potter hesitates, looking shocked and affronted at the same time. I half expect him to spit out that he does in fact believe I'm 'that stupid', but before I can get an answer, my knees give out and I sag to the ground. This would be the moment where—

"ASHY-BABY! Oh Merlin, BABY ARE YOU OKAY?!"

And there it is.

I kick at Kellan as he comes near me, in no mood to be fondled, unintentionally or not. "Fuck off, you shitdip! You'll make me fucking upchuck!"

I faintly hear a, "Miss Ha—Ashton, _language_!" but promptly ignore it, more concerned with the felon trying to pick me up again. "Jesus fucking Merlin Christ, Kellan! STOP TRYING TO FUCKING _TOUCH_ ME!"

"MISS HA—HA—MISS ASHTON! Ten points from Gryffindor for your foul language, same for you Potter!" Kadophalus shouts, considerably closer than before. Well, then.

"Now will both of you _behave_?! I will escort both of you to the Infirmary. Mr. Potter, follow along now and so _help_ me if either of you open those mouths of yours _I will be deducting another twenty points. _Understood?"

I grumble along with Potter, and I adjust my robes as Kadophalus levitates me. Potter and I glare at each other furiously the whole way to the infirmary, both of us too proud to stop. It is only when I am dumped onto a separate bed and the curtains are drawn that our unspoken contest comes to an end. Glad to have some slight privacy, I recline as comfortably as possible on the bed and catch up on the sleep I was deprived of last night. So what if Potter feels the sudden urge to slit my throat in my slumber? The nurse loves me, hopefully enough so that she won't let Potter kill me.

And so with that last thought, as soon as my head hits the pillow blackness swallows me and dreams of dancing puddings fill my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here it is, the next chapter... I am so utterly overjoyed at the response I got to this, you guys make me really happy. Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed! I love you. And so, here is chapter two... TA DAH!**

**Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Ancient Rituals**

**Chapter Two**

**BLAH BLAH blah blurgh (Or; Don't Touch Me, Mofo)**

"_DON'T YOU REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" a woman screamed at a man with dark chocolate brown hair, her usually clear, bright blue eyes clouded with anger. "YOU'VE LED THEM RIGHT HERE! YOU'VE LED THEM TO US, AND NOW WE'RE ALL IN DANGER!"_

"_I'm sorry, I never meant to!" the man cried, distraught. His own icy eyes showed only fear and regret. "I didn't know they would find out, I didn't—"_

"_It doesn't matter now, does it?!" the woman yelled, her pale hands gripping at usually neat auburn hair in distress. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "We're going to die!"_

"_We need to get her away, she doesn't need to pay for our mistakes." The man said, his sullen gaze turning to the baby sleeping peacefully beside them, somehow oblivious to the fear and tension filling the small house._

_The woman's eyes soften with affection as she stares at the small child, more tears gathering and falling. "Get the basket." She sobs, arms falling to her sides before wrapping around her body. "I know what to do."_

_The man moves quickly, out of the room within seconds. The woman moves over to the small baby, sleeping peacefully. Unknowing to the danger soon to come, the child stirred slightly, innocently snuggling deeper into the blankets surrounding its tiny body._

_The woman leans down, careful not to let her tears land on the small girl._

"_Alexia, my baby, you are so loved. So loved. Alex, be safe, be strong. You will shine, my sweetheart. You are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. We will always love you." _

_The words filled the silence, whispered against the small child's forehead as the woman planted a soft, loving kiss there. She pulled away, caressing the girls head, running her thumb over her soft cheek. She closed her eyes, letting the tears truly flow._

"_Be safe, be strong." _

I jerk awake, eyes flying open. I reach a hand up, feeling the wetness on my cheeks. That was vivid, _extremely_ vivid and lucid. I shake my head a little. It had felt as though I was actually living that moment. It's been a while since I've had one of those dreams.

I rub my eyes, completely disoriented from that dream. Like the others that I've had like that, this one came with an odd feeling, sort of like De ja vu.

"Ah, Miss Ashton! You've finally awoken, I see."

I grin despite myself. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. Your skills at observation are _truly_ amazing."

Madame Longbottom laughs, and it's a tinkling, joyful sound. I like her laugh. She gazes at me with her honey-coloured eyes, a certain sparkle in them that makes them seem lively. "Now, now, Miss Ashton! You may be my most favourite and regular patient, but even that does not save you from the Longbottom wrath!"

I fall into laughter. "That sounds so funny!" I gasp, clutching at my stomach.

Madame Longbottom only grins nicely, a dimple appearing in her left cheek. "So, I took the liberty of running some tests while you were asleep, and it turns out you're okay to go. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary concerning your health, so go on, _shoo_!"

I grin back at her, hopping off the bed instantly and dusting down my uniform. "Thank you, Madame L!"

She laughs that tinkling laugh once more. "Try not to blow anything up for a while, yeah? That kid that came in last week was traumatised."

"No promises!" I say as I skip out of the Infirmary. "Thanks again, Madame L!"

My first thought on where to go is decided by my stomach. Mr Rumbles, as I have taken to calling him, voices his complaints at my missing of breakfast this morning. I pat him, trying to placate him with the thought that I'm going to eat right now.

A sudden, errant thought flits through my head and I wonder how long I was asleep for. I walk over to the nearest window and shock widens my eyes. The sun is setting behind the many mountains that surround Hogwarts, bathing the grounds and lake in burnt orange and ochre. Wow, I slept all day. _Nice._

With my mood lifted even more, I make my way to the Great Hall. It takes ages, most likely thanks to my empty stomach, and I keep accidentally tripping from my fast pace. Due to this fact, I am forced to walk at a normal pace. I am just in time for dinner, it would seem. I walk in casually, trying to ignore all the stares I'm getting. I know from experience that there won't be any soon enough, stuff happens to me enough that it's hardly a surprise anymore. My eyes find the golden head of my best friend where she sits at the Gryffindor table and I make my way over there. As subtly as possible I seat myself beside her, hoping her conversation with Ollie Faraway next to her will be enough distraction. She most likely isn't happy that I got the whole day off school and didn't tell her where I was.

Despite my efforts, she spins around, like she has some sort of Ash-radar on her that alerted her to my presence.

"And _where_ have you been?!" she demands, rich chocolate-brown eyes wide and _almost_ angry.

I smile sheepishly. "Hospital Wing…"

"ASHTON!"

"But it wasn't my fault!" I cry dramatically, putting the back of my hand to my forehead. "It was _you-know-who_'s fault!"

"Voldemort's dead." She deadpans, raising her eyebrows at me.

I scowl at her. "Bloody hell, Lydia! I _know_ that, I meant the other _you-know who_!"

Lydia snorts. "No, there can only be one _you-know-who_, because otherwise people would get confused as to which _you-know-who_ you're talking about."

I scrunch my nose up before sticking it in the air. "That's irrelevant, peasant. Now leave me to my food."

Lydia laughs and I grin, before promptly turning and piling up my plate. I am absolutely _ravenous_. Just when my plate is absolutely full, I lean back a second to admire it. Mr Rumbles protests, so I lean forward again, hand outstretched and almost touching the cinnamon roll—

_Poof!_

My mouth drops in utter shock and disbelief at the now completely bare table in front of me. I splutter, slumping in my seat and waving my hands about.

"Bu—what—I just—what—_Why_?"

My body flops forward onto the table, my cheek squished against the polished, clean, _bare_ wood. A broken, desperate sob escapes me. "Fuck my life."

Lydia laughs from beside me, and I send a harsh but half-hearted glare her way.

"Well _maybe_, if _someone_ wasn't in the _infirmary_ all day—"

"SHUT UP." I groan, the loss of food hard on me. What is the point in living anymore? That food looked so good!

Lydia rises from the bench, and stands behind me, tugging on the back of my robe in an attempt to get me up. "Come one, Ash. Dinner's over—"

I groan loudly.

"—and we have assignments to do—"

I groan louder.

"—not to mention, we have that DADA test tomorrow we have to study for—"

I groan the loudest I have ever groaned before, attaching a broken sob to the end of it.

"… and that quote-unquote 'surprise' pop quiz Kadophalus is giving us about what we learned last week…"

"Just _kill_ me now, Liddie!" I whine into the table, purposely ignoring the constant tugs on my robe. "Put me out of my misery!"

I hear her scoff. "No, there are no shortcuts in Sixth Year!"

She says something else, but I don't hear it because I'm too busy focusing on the fact that I was just pulled off the bench and am currently being _dragged_ mercilessly out of the Great Hall. I am quite surprised at first; I didn't know my dear Liddie is this strong!

Then again, I probably should have seen it coming sooner considering she punched this Seventh Year that was _attempting _to bully her and ended up giving _him_ a black eye and broken nose.

It was the proudest day of my life.

Needless to say, Nathan Willis is a quick learner and sure as hell isn't coming near her—or even _me_ for that matter—anytime soon.

When we finally get inside the common room, I am already feeling tired again. And in no way motivated to do assignments. Or homework. Or essays. Or studying.

Or really anything, now that I think about it.

"Liddie, I'm tired." I whine as she drops me to the ground. "Just let me lay here and sleep."

"Didn't you sleep _all day_ while you were in the Infirmary?"

"Errrr… Yes?" I shrink away from Lydia's half-hearted glare.

"Then you don't need any more sleep!" Lydia exclaims cheerily.

"Lydia… I didn't get any sleep at all last night." I groan, burying my face into the soft, plush carpet. "If you don't make me do schoolwork, I'll tell you why I was in the Infirmary?"

I peek at her expression and hide my smug grin. Lydia looks torn between getting a head start on our assignments and knowing the juicy gossip.

"Ugh, fine, but tomorrow we are doing a crap-load of work!" Lydia huffs finally. I jump up, grinning widely.

"Yay!"

Lydia simply rolls her eyes and I'm almost offended, but I know she loves me so I'm not. I follow her up the stairs, a skip in my step despite the fact I am extremely tired and my limbs feel heavy. I flop onto my bed once inside our dorm, and sigh in bliss. Ah, the comfort of one's bed.

Lydia sits on the edge of her bed, the one next to mine, and leans forward eagerly, a glint of excitement in her chocolate eyes. I roll my eyes. She may deny vigorously that she reads 'despicable filth' such as _Witch Weekly_, but I know she is a gossip at heart and enjoys any even remotely small bit of juicy rumour that flies about the school.

It is for this reason I ask her what the rumour going around is about what happened this morning.

"Oh, you know…" Lydia grins, eyes alight in amusement. "Just that you and Potter went up to the teacher and _begged_ for him to marry you two together, seeing as the subject was Ancient Marriage Rituals. People are saying that he saw just how _in love_ you two were and agreed to do it in front of the whole class, to show inter-house unity."

My jaw is on the floor by the time she finishes. An utter feeling of dread fills my stomach. "That's _horrible_!" I cry in horror. "This is what people feel the need to do in their free time?!"

Lydia smirks. "And you know what the best bit is?" she asks, an evil glint in her eye. "People believe it completely. They believe it because they think it explains the absolute sexual tension between you two and the way you act towards each other. They think it's true!" Lydia falls into mad cackles at the end, while I struggle to come to terms with this highly affronting nugget of information.

"_Sexual tension_?! IT'S NOT SEXUAL TENSION; WE JUST DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER!" I protest indignantly, eyes wide in absolute horror at the fact people think me and _Potter_ are in love.

"Lydia, we need to stop this! We need to stop them thinking this- this- this _blasphemous rubbish_!"I yell, leaping up from my spot on my bed. I make for the door, but Lydia grabs me through her chortles.

"No, you need to tell me what really happened!" she giggles, yanking me back onto my bed.

I groan, but proceed to tell her what really happened this morning, in _crude detail_ so that everything is clear. By the end of it, Lydia is laughing again, but at least she looks mildly concerned amongst her amusement.

"So really," she somehow manages between laughter. "Kadophalus _messed up_ in front of the whole class?"

I grumble, glaring at her. "Is that _all_ you got from that?! I'm telling you, that tosspot of a teacher did something to me, unintentionally or not."

Lydia sobers. "Sorry." She grins. "I just can't believe he finally muffed up!"

I choose to ignore her and continue on with what I was saying. "I mean, Kellan annoys the absolute _snot_ out of me, usually to the point where I hex him just to get him to bugger off, but this morning, after Kadophalus messed up, every time Kellan's skin touched mine I felt like I was going to vomit."

Lydia looks intrigued. "So, like, _literally vomit_?"

I nod. "And Kadophalus couldn't say my last name after he messed up. He kept trying, but he looked like it wouldn't come out of his mouth. The same with anyone else who tried to say it. It was like some spell or something stopped them from saying it. In the end he just settled for 'Miss Ashton'."

"Wow. That is weird." Lydia shoots me a curious look. "Anything else happen that was strange?"

I shake my head, getting up to change into my pyjamas before crawling under the covers. "No, funny enough. So maybe it was just a temporary side affect or something."

"Your right, it probably was." Lydia says, changing into her own pyjamas before climbing under the covers. She turns the lights off. "But if anything else happens, you need to tell me. Okay?"

"Okay." I nod. "Night, Liddie."

"Night, Ash."

XxXxXxXx

"Oh God, Lydia, it's Kellan! Hide me!" I cry, jumping behind Lydia and gripping her shoulders to keep her still.

"Aha, Lydia! Have you seen my Ashy-baby?" I hear Kellan's irritating voice. I basically mould myself to the shape of Lydia's body so he doesn't see me.

"Ashton? Oh, she's around here somewhere. In fact, I'm sure I just saw her…" I scowl at the fact that Lydia finds this amusing. My best friend turns a bit to point and I turn with her, cursing her to oblivion for making this harder.

"Do you know where she went? She looked so tired and sore yesterday, like she needed a hug."

I gag quietly and feel Lydia shake with silent laughter. This isn't funny, I abhor the thought of Kellan touching me!

"Oh yes, she did didn't she?" Damn you, Lydia! "I think you should just let it all loose once you see her, Kellan. She'd _love _that."

Highly affronted, I pinch Lydia, hard. She jerks a little, hissing slightly in pain.

Kellan gasps in delight. "Really? You really think so?" he asks, sickeningly hopeful. He doesn't even notice Lydia's reaction to my pinch. I want to gag again, but don't because I fear I would be too loud.

"Of course I do. Quick, go find her! The bell should be ringing soon and she has Charms first!" Lydia lies. I want to hit her, because I'm pretty sure Kellan has my timetable memorised and will know she's lying.

Surprisingly, he doesn't pick up on it. "Okay! Thank you so much Lydia!"

And then, by the sound of it, he skips off on his merry way.

"Oh my God, I _hate_ you!" I cry once I'm sure he's gone. I jump out from behind her and wack her relentlessly on the arm. "Why am I friends with you, you dastardly fiend?!"

Lydia only laughs and I glare grumpily at her. "Come on, you'll be late for Potions and I'll be late for Herbology if we don't get going now."

I grumble the whole way to the place where we split. "See you at lunch!" she calls happily, ignoring my half-hearted glare.

I stick my tongue out at her in the most dignified way I can manage before promptly turning on my heel and marching towards the dungeons. I hear her laughter echo behind me and smile a little. She knows I still love her, thankfully.

Potions has to be one of my most favourite classes. My parents, ever the eager witch and wizard, were ecstatic when they learned of my talent at potions. As two medi-wizards that work at St. Mungos, they have high hopes of me following in their footsteps and becoming a medi-witch, seeing as Potions is a major in becoming one.

But even that's not why I like the class so much. I like it because everything comes naturally to me, I know exactly what to do and in this class things actually go right when I trust my instincts. In this class, I feel comfortable and confident in what I do.

Even though my parents want me to become a medi-witch, like them, that's not what I want to be. Honestly, my interests are swinging more towards being an Auror than anything else. But I don't want to disappoint my parents, so I haven't told them yet.

"Okay, class. Today, we are going to be brewing the Drought of The Living Dead. Because you are all so eager to learn, you all already know the page this potion is on. Open up your books, grab your stuff and get started."

I look up at Professor Adams as he tells the class lazily what to do. As always, he is sitting on his desk up the front of the classroom, nose buried in a book. It's a different one this time, I think in bemusement. He goes through books faster than Jessica Corner goes through boys.

Who, for your information, has a new boyfriend every three days. If the bloke is lucky, maybe he'll last a week.

The students in this class move slowly, and Adams looks up with his shrewd, blue-eyed gaze. "Well? Get moving; these potions aren't going to make themselves!"

The class jerks into movement, and I chuckle to myself. I like this teacher. I go around and gather the necessary ingredients before returning to my station next to a Ravenclaw boy named Élan Wollemby. I work silently, focusing on my potion. After about ten minutes, Adams makes his rounds around the room, checking on people and making sure they're on the right track.

I faintly hear him scolding some Hufflepuff when Élan speaks from next to me.

"You're meant to slice the beans, not crush them."

I pause, looking up at the boy. Sandy hair curls into his face, some curls falling in front of two deep blue eyes. I feel the urge to whack him, however, due to the condescending, know-it-all, I'm-better-than-you look on his face.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed. Thank you for telling me."

With that I go back to crushing my beans with the side of the blade, pointedly ignoring the look of disapproval I feel Élan giving me. A slight bit of annoyance tugs at me.

"You're doing it wrong!" he finally bursts after around two minutes, unable to keep it in.

I pause again, but then continue with putting the juices of the beans into the cauldron. "And exactly what am I doing wrong?"

"Everything!" Élan cries.

"Maybe I'm not doing it wrong," I say, glancing up at him through my lashes. "But simply a different way."

Élan sputters indignantly. "No, you're definitely doing it wrong!"

I ignore him, continuing on with my potion. Damn Ravenclaws and their know-it-all ways.

"Hey—hey, stop _doing it wrong_!"

Élan finally bursts, grabbing my wrist. I freeze, an intense wave of nausea washing over me. I gag, tearing my wrist from his grip. With wide eyes, I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to swallow back the rising bile in my throat.

When I feel I won't throw up everywhere, I brace myself against the desk and swallow several times. My hands grip the edge of the desk so hard my knuckles turn white. My eyes are closed tightly, trying to shut out the rest of the world around me and focus on not throwing up.

"Miss Ha-Ha— Miss Ashton?" I hear unusually deep voice of Professor Adams from my left. "Are you alright?"

I swallow heavily. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure, you look a little pale—"

"She's not following the instructions!" Élan cuts across him, eyes wide like I've committed treason or murder or something. "She's doing everything wrong, her potion isn't going to turn out right."

I look up to see Adams level Élan with a cool glare. He inspects my potion for a moment, then glances at Élan's.

"Mr. Wollemby, cutting across me like that was quite rude. And also, Miss Ha— Miss Ashton's potion is coming along much better than yours. So shut that Ravenclaw mouth of yours and get back to work."

I almost grin. I feel I should mention that I am somewhat of a favourite. Professor Adams looks back at me, pointedly dismissing Élan, and lays a hand on my arm in a comforting gesture. His skin brushes against mine and my knees almost give out as another wave of nausea washes over me.

"Miss Ashton!" Adams exclaims in alarm, gripping my arms where they are covered by the fabric of my robe. I gag, clenching my eyes shut as the world begins to spin.

"I'm fine." I manage to grind out between clenched teeth. I force myself to stand up. "I'm fine." I repeat.

Adams looks at me in doubt. "Are you sure?" he asks quietly, blue eyes meeting mine. "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

I shake my head frantically 'no'. "I'll be okay, just a little dizzy."

Adams nods, understanding that I simply want to continue with my potion. He moves off and I close my eyes a moment before resuming my work. Élan says nothing more for the rest of the lesson, and at the end Adams announces (somewhat proudly, might I add) that my potion was the most successfully brewed one. Completely out of the blue, I am awarded with a prize. Adams presents three small boxes and says that there is a different potion in each one. I randomly choose the one in the middle, and he hands me the box.

"Go on, open it!" someone calls from the back of the class.

I half smile, still feeling a little off from earlier. I pull the lid off of the purple box, looking curiously at the small bottle I pull out. Golden liquid swirls and shines inside the bottle, transfixing me with it's intricacy.

"Ah," the professor says, grinning and making his light eyes sparkle slightly. "Felix Felicis. Can anyone tell me exactly what this potion is?"

"Liquid Luck." I mutter to myself, just as someone else says the exact same thing before proceeding to explain how it works.

I look up, unsurprised as I see it is Rose Weasley that is divulging such detail on the small vial of liquid. I don't bother listening; I know exactly how it works. It just so happens to be one of my most favourite potions.

The bell rings just as Rose finishes talking and I am among the first to leave the room as soon as we are dismissed. I hurry my way to the Great Hall, needing to tell Lydia that _it_ happened again.

And then, some _idiot_ stops me in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Potter!"

I stop dead in my tracks, completely tense as a strange feeling washes over me. Slowly, so slowly, I turn around to face the boy who called out. He looks like a fourth year. I think my eye twitches, but I can't be sure, it's not really something I want to recognise that I do.

I level the boy with the most anger-filled glare I have ever given anyone aside from Potter. "_What did you just say?"_

The boy hesitates, cowering slightly from my glower, but then disregards it completely. "I said hey, Mrs. Potter…"

My fists clench. "That… is not… my name… I AM NOT MARRIED TO POTTER!"

The fourth year grins, a stupid move. I start to shake slightly with anger and embarrassment, my cheeks flushing with heat. "Oh, but sure you are, everyone knows you guys are in love now! No need to hide it!"

"There is NOTHING TO HIDE!" I exclaim, hands twitching with the urge to strangle this kid as more violent thoughts cross my mind.

Then, the boy laughs. He freaking _laughs_. "Whatever you say, _Mrs. Potter._ But this does explain all that sexual tension you guys always seem to have going on—"

"You're in fourth year; you aren't supposed to know about these things! AND THERE IS NO FREAKING SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN ME AND POTTER! NONE! NADA! ZILCH!" I shout, hands outstretched slightly with the urge to wrap themselves around his throat.

"Yes there is, Mrs. Potter—"

"NO THERE ISN'T! AHHHHHHHH!" I launch myself at the kid knocking him to the ground and whacking him relentlessly with my copy of the _Daily Profit_. "THERE"—_whack!—_"IS"—_whack!—_"NO"—_whack!_—"FREAKING"—_whack, whack!—_"SEXUAL TENSION"—_whack, whack, whack!—_"DAMMIT!"

"AHHH! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" the boy cries, but I keep whacking him until my arms hurt. Then I get up, and promptly storm off, feeling I have proven my point. By the time I get to the Great Hall I am panting and furious, steam practically pouring out of my ears. My cheeks are heated in utter humiliation and anger.

Do you know how many people called out a 'friendly' "Hello, Mrs. Potter!" on the way here?!

_Too many_.

I sit down forcefully on the bench at Gryffindor table, fuming. Lydia, who by luck happened to be right next to where I plonked my ass, turns to me in bewilderment.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?"

I glare at her, blowing a stray hair out of my face. It is then she takes in my appearance.

"Dear Merlin, what happened to you?!" she gasps incredulously, unable to tear her gaze away from my no-doubt frazzled appearance.

I open my mouth to tell her as I pick up a pie to eat, when some seventh year Hufflepuff plonks down across from me.

"Oh, Ashton, or should I say _Mrs. Potter_—"

_SPLAT._

The sound of my pie connecting with this guy's face is so completely satisfying that it worries me. I rise from my seat while the guy sits there, in shock, and grab a handful of cake before smashing that into his hair.

"_WE ARE NOT FREAKING MARRIED!"_

With that, I fall back into my seat, breathing heavily. I glare hard at the guy, who gets the message from my glare that he didn't get from the pie in the face and cake in the hair, and watch as he leaves in a rush.

Damn Hufflepuff. Probably going to the bathrooms to cry.

I force the momentary shred of guilt I feel to the back of my mind and proceed to stuff my face, completely ignoring the stares of, oh I don't know, _the whole school_.

"Well then, I think I see what has your knickers in a twist." Lydia states wisely, eyeing me cautiously like I am going to explode or something.

I simply grunt, my mouth full of apple pie. I slump in my seat, swallowing the mouthful. "Fuck my life, Lydia. Fuck. My. Life."

Lydia has the gall to look amused. _Amused_.

"No, thank you." She says, a glint in her eye. "Word has it Albus Potter has already done that."

I bang my fist on the table. "Fucking dammit. LYDIA, you're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

She laughs, but I can't find it in me to whack her. I'm too depressed.

Why am I best friends with her? She's _evil_.

Oh, that's right, it's because she's _evil_. My life sucks.

"How many people have called you _that name_?" Lydia asks, obviously putting in a conscious effort not to laugh just yet.

I huff. "Too many." I grumble, lifting my fork of bacon and stuffing it in my mouth.

Lydia almost slips up and lets a giggle through. "Okay, _Mrs Po—_"

"It happened again this morning." I almost growl, cutting her off pointedly. "Élan Wollemby touched me and I almost vomited then and there. And then Professor Adams did, when he asked me if I was okay."

I turn to her pointedly. "I'll have you know I chose not to go to the Hospital Wing."

Lydia snorts. "You should have gone."

My jaw drops. "Are you serious? I didn't go because I thought you'd be angry at me!"

"I wouldn't have been." Lydia says with a grin, flashing her pearly whites.

I grumble incoherently and turn back to my food, only to have it disappear, once again, right off the table. I curse vigorously, getting up and attempting to smooth down my hair. Lydia hops up as well, and joins me as I stalk to our next class. Which just so happens to be DADA.

I groan as I realise that there is a test. "Should have studied…" I mutter to myself as we reach the classroom and our teacher slides down the staircase rail.

"Well then!" he says cheerily once the whole class is here and seated. "Today's test, most of you will be glad to hear, is a practical!"

Half the class groans, while I thank my lucky stars.

At least one thing went right today.


End file.
